I Love You,Hybrid Child
by Difying Gravity
Summary: Will right soon!
1. Happy Birthday

Romantica

Usagi's P.O.V

Today could be the best or the worst day of my life. It depends on my unriquited love:

Takahiro Takahashi

Today is March 3rd. Obviously my 28th birthday. I've never cared about my birthday becuse my family ruined it from the start of my childhood. They always just gave me money or expensive things with no thought or care into them. I either just throw them away after using it a few times,selling it on the internet,or just giving it away to people that are as greedy as my family. They always never cared,unless when they bug me about the inherents on the Usami Corp.

'Ugh' I thought 'I hope Takahiro can do something,just like every year to make mw happy on this acursed day.'

I arived in my in my silver ( going by Season 3) sports car up to my childhood friend's home. He lead a very successful life. Qent to his dream school M-University,Got his dream job as a scientific Professor, Hell he's an inch closer to the cure of cancer(A/N: I'm Praying in the future that will happen. If you guys feel me on this problem.)

Takahiro's presents are always made with his love. Even if he already has a girlfriend,he will always stay in my heart.

I stepped onto the front patio.

' I wonder what it's gonna be...he said it was gonna be "something that I'll never forget"'.

I smirked ' He's always doing things like this'.

I knocked on the door and immediately I see Takahiro's smiling face.

" Hello, Usagi-san! Happy Birthday!" said Takahiro

" Ohayo gozaimasu Takahiro. Domo Arigato" I said with a soft smile. I gave hime a big hug feom the door.

' Please. I hope you can see that I love you. .' I thought.(Pardon if not spelled right)

" O-oi, Hanasaio. Your present isn't me," said Takahiro smiling

' Fuck' I thought

He also said" Manami is going to pick it up it's not here yet."

'Ugh. Why is that she-devil going to pick up my gift for my beloved Takahiro'

" Since the place/company that is manufacturing your surprise. I dicided to see you first at my house while she does a favor for me and pick it up." He said

' I guess that makes more sense'

" Okairi Takahiro,Usami-san" said a very womanly and happy voice " Happy Birthday Usami-san! I've retrieved your present".

' Ugh it's Manami. It's not that I hate her,it's just the jealousy of her having Takahiro and not me. Well let's hope the present can take my mind off that. Hell even I'm iching to know what it is'

Takahiro finally got away from my gripping hug and rushed to Manami to put an arm over her left shoulder.

" Okay! Finally you're here Manami." Said Takahiro, he turned to my direction " Usagi-san I'm gonna cover your eyes with this black blind fold".

He took a pitch black cloth and tied it across my face.

" All right can you see me. I wanna make sure you can't see me at all. Said Takahiro

I said" Don't worry. I can't see my own 2 hands."

I waves my hands across my face to show him the truth.

" Okay then,Manami put the box in the living room while I'll guide Usagi-san there with you." Said Takahiro

I felt Takahiro's hands on my shoulders. Guiding me slowly to the living room.

' Wow his hands are so soft and warm. I wiah he could do this to me all the time instead of that women Manami.'

He carefully(as he could) lead me to the couch. I was slightly anticipated on what he got me.

Both Takahiro and Manami said "Okay Usagi, Ready 1,...2,...3!"

Manami took the blindfold off from behind. I blinked twice as my vision had to get used to the light. I saw...a cage typed box labeled "Hybrid Child".

" ? What's this?" I asked

A/N: Dun...Dun...Duuuunnn! Clifhanger...Okay you can see I'm making a bunch of stories. Yes it's just that they are bugging me


	2. Hybrid Misaki

Manami took the blindfold off from behind. I blinked twice as my vision had to get used to the light. I saw...a cage typed box labeled "Hybrid Child".

" ? What's this?" I asked

* End Flashback*

" Well" started Takahiro " We thought that maybe you could have some company or help around your house, so we got you a "hybrid child" ".

"Isn't it that thing that you have to take care of it as a pet at first, then it will grow as you give it affection? You know I don't do good with things or people living with me." I said

" I know, I know. But you can at least give it a try. Look try to give it 3 months tops. Then if you're not satisfied,you can give it to the company." Said Takahiro

I thought for a moment ' Well, I never turned down a present from Takahiro,no matter what. Maybe it wount be so bad'.

" Okay then" I declared " I'll give it a try. It might not be as bad as it seems".

Takahiro's face turned from a glum expression, to a praised expression real quick.

" Oooh Arigoto Gozaimas Usagi-san. Mow his name is Misaki. We designed him custom-made for you. They firat look and act like the animal they were created with,then they will grow to the human form they were designed with okay. Now here is your new "Hybrid Child" ".

When he opened it a small chestnut ball of fur awaited. He was a kittwn for sure. By his tail and ear type, no one would describe he/she any less feline.

' Hm. Kawaii I should say,but I wouldn'dare of saying it out loud.'

But something seemed wrong. The kittwn seemed to be shy or frightened as a matter of fact. Big ears that were to big for his head were flattened as if attached on top. He/she was backing away to the end of rhe cage thinking that he/she can escape. Manami saw this and stood up front to coax the little on out.

" Hey little one don't be afraid. We want you to meet your new owner:Usami-san", aaid Manami while putting her hand out in front of the cage.

"He/she doesn't seem to budge. It's probably scared and cautious of being put in a new location." I said as I scpoched across the jade green couch.

"It seems your right Usami-san" said Manami " But I might be able to coax it out."

" Manami-san,Takahiro, do you know the sex of the Hybrid Child? Or is it like a Hermaphrodite?" I asked

" Um. Hold on there is a note that tells the description of Misaki. We didn't really thought about the gender. We just thpught about its attributes and appearance." said Takahiro

" Oi. Guys,I finally got Misaki out of the cage. But talk softly,his demeanor seems he is easly scared." Said Manami

Takahiro and I looked at each other and nodded to Manami.

In her arms was the same dark brown ball of fur. Misaki turned his head to face me. Both lavender and emerald eyes met. His ears that were flat on his head,pointed upward to the ceiling. He did seem cautious still,but when he saw my wyes he felt more calm. As if we made our first bond by eye contact.

Misaki was first to break contact to purr when Manami-san scratched the back of his/her ears.

' What the hell! ' I thought ' That was rude,we were having a momen-... Wait was I jealous of her petting the kitten? Akihiko where has your brain gone?'

" Okay so Misaki is... I have no clue,they don't have which letter circled for male or female. Maybe we should do it ourselves." said Takahiro

" What do you mean Takahito,like call the company and ask?" I questioned

" No. Like the old fashioned way to find it's gender. By doing it yourself" said Takahiro

' What the hell,why am I so nervous when he said that? I'm baffled,did the company do this on purpose or did they do this on purpose or they do this for every Hybrid Child?' I thought


	3. Boy or Girl?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Okay so Misaki is... I have no clue,they don't have which letter circled for male or female. Maybe we should do it ourselves." said Takahiro

" What do you mean Takahiro,like call the company and ask?" I questioned

" No. Like the old fashioned way to find it's gender. By doing it yourself" said Takahiro

' What the hell,why am I so nervous when he said that? I'm baffled,did the company do this on purpose or did they do this on purpose or they do this for every Hybrid Child?' I thought

*************End Flashback********************

Misaki's POV

I'm really scared excited at the same time. The people who created me and some others said something about "shipment" and "new master". I don't have a clue too what that is but it frightens me. Hybrid Child's like me were genetically modified with a DNA transfer formula. They grow us and ask people for characteristics. I was in a cage with many others. Next to me was a sandy blonde chibi-Neko. I was kind of scared to talk to him.

' Hey you over there next to me,who do you think the new matters will look like' said the neko.

I was sort of stunned, it's been hours since anyone has spoken to me. Now this guy over here is. I think I may be hearing things.

' Um are you talking to me or am I imagining things?' I mellowed

' No BAKA. I'm talking to my imaginary friend. Yes I'm talking to you' said the blonde

'Rude much' I thought ' Sumimase it's just that you seem as if you don't like anyone. You always have this scowl on you AM when in there nickel farms they will talk in the cat language the single quotes or their conversation and cats ones who do you think is your owneras curious about you. You don't seem to be dumb as I tonight's said blonde ' My name is Shinobu'

'Was that last part meant to be a compliment or an insult?...I'm going with insult' I thought

'Uh- Misaki is what my name is supposed to be' I said (A/N: When in there neko forms they will talk in the cat language. The single quotes or their conversation in cat forms.) Who do you think is your owner ?' I asked

'Well' started Shinobu 'I don't know who. These stupid ass people keep on saying different names. Now they said a girl named Risako Takastuki. Let's hope she is in a disappointing owner.'

'I wish you the best of luck' I said ' Though, I'm still nervous about myself. Maybe the owner is a weird pervert that will molest me all the time?' I said worried

' Don't sweat it, what's the worse that can hapoen?' said Shinobu cocky

' Still have my doubts.' I mumbled

* Time Skip *

I remember I fell asleep but I forgot where I was now. I am frightened to death. I don't know if I was kidnapped or not. 'Please help me' I cried.

On the outside I heard a voice " Thank you for your service Usami-san will love his present.' said a feminine voice.

'Wait does that mean I'm going to be taken to my owner Usagi-san. A rabbit? Why a rabbit though? I'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to take a short nap' I said

*Time skip brought to you buy cat ears and tails*

I feel my cage being sat down on a flat surface. The jolt woke me from my short nap. I can't believe that I'm going to have a master. I'm going to have a heart attack. But why would a normal rabbit take care of me? I see a light open and some legs.

'What...wait I don't want to leave I'm scared' I mellowed. I heard the voice again, it was so soothing.

"Hey little one don't be afraid. We want you to meet your new owner Usami-san." Said the voice.

'Ohh- so it's Usami not Usami. But i still like the first one better. Might as well get accustomed to it.' I said

I was a little hesitant but I atleast I was familiar with this...being. I stepped out to the hand and lifted my paw on top and padded it. I heard a giggle and stuck my head out a bit. Warm smile and kind eyes stared at me. I felt my face heat up, I must be blushing. I couldn't help but feel safe.

'Maybe my owner won't be so bad as I imagined. Since this must be his girlfriend or wife.' I said

I stepped gently into the palms and curled into a tiny ball. I was afraid of heights so I wanted to close myself as much as possible. The hands stopped moving as a peeked out from my ears.

I was surprised to meet with amethyst eyes. I felt my face get even hotter then when I saw the lady. I had a bubbly feeling in my stomach. As so as an even lower area.

' Fuck...Why...what is happening to me? He looks so hot...wait .NO I'm not gonna think of him that way. I just saw him..But he is handsome touch's I thought. A few seconds later I realized what I said at the end 'Goddamit!' My face was red and I was beyond embarrassed. Although, the silver head couldn't stop staring at me. Am I not good enough?Why am I worried so much?

I felt my head being scratched and looked up. That lady was scratching my "good" spot.

' Wow, she is good at this. I could get used to this'll I thought. As I was getting a good treatment,the silver head was glaring in my direction angrily.

' Oh no did I do something wrong? What can I do to make him like me?' I said. I sighed sadly then heard another voice that I never heard before.

" Misaki is... I have no idea. They don't have the letter circled for male/female. Maybe we need to do it ourselves" said the jet black man

"What do you mean?" said the silver rabbit " Do we call the company back?"

" No silly" said the black head " We look at his quote on quote private area."

' Woah,Woah. The fuck there is no way his is touching my no-no zone. No way no ho- wait put me down!' I demanded

The woman held on to me firmer and sat on the green couch.

' Oh no this is not good. This is not good at all.' I thought

She played me on my back as I kept on struggling. I knew it was no use fighting,but I still wanted to keep my dignity while it was on a thin piece of rope. I started to cry and shout as she was close to spreading my legs apart ' Eiiii- noooo stop!' I shouted. They couldn't hear me because they don't understand my feline language. Fuck I'm screwed.

"Manami-san what do I do? I'm not a doctor." said Usagi-san

Manami replied with "I think you know what the difference between a guy and a girl. So use your knowledge and piece them together."

*3rd Person P.O.V*

'Crap this is bad' both Misaki and Usagi thought

Usagi took one leg, without blushing, and checked.

' All I see is cock. Yep definatly a penis. It's a guy.' thought Usagi

" It's male" said Usagi as calmly as he could.

" Okay then circle it so you can remember" said Takahiro

' Waaaaaa! I fell like I could die at any moment. He just saw my are. I don't think I can live another day' I thought

Manami placed me on her lap and smiled at me.

' I should fucking scratch your face off. But I need to be nice to my owners girl' thought Misaki.

' Misaki doesn't seem all that happy after that... fiasco' thought Usagi

" Well I must leave,I gotta get home and call Aikawa for some advice" Usagi said

" Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Takahiro

" Non-sense,it may take work,but I will get the hang of it" He assured.

"Alright here you, if you need anything do call". said Manami

" Okay then see ya" waved Usagi. He grabbed the kitten gently and placed him in his cage. He walked out the front door and went to his car. He stared at the cage.

" Looks like it's gonna be you and me" said Akihiko

' You have no idea' thought Misaki

Me: I'm so sorry for not updating a lot of shit happened this weekend and last week so I had to make you guys wait...GOMENAZAIIIII. Plus I'm sad but someonw on Youtube said Junjou Romantica is gonna have a season 4 next summer and I'm like...

U better not be lying or I'll stab your face

Us yaoi fangirls can get violent...? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾔﾪ?

? ﾟﾒﾣ? ﾟﾒﾣ. .

Till the next story Bye Bye


	4. Back at Home

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates its just that for the first semester of school...ITS A PAIN IN THE ASS. I MEAN THEY JUST GOING H.A.M ON MY GRADE LEVEL.

But since today we have no school because it election day. I mean last year we had to go to school buuut...somehow they were thinking ' Lets give them a break' or ' LETS NOT GIVE AN ACTUAL FUCK LET THE STUDENTS GOOO' XD

Anyway jsut know that Im trying my best in updating my stories cause I thought that this was pathetice. But since alot of people have been reading it *Ahem* 137 *Ahem* I was just so stoked about it I might cry (Not really though). So ueah enjoy this chapter and I might update "Not your Adverage Fairytale" today as well so just sit tight and enjoy.

P.S( SCHOOL IS A BITCH!)

Akihiko's P.O.V

'It's quiet'. I looked at the cage. Not a peep from the kitten. ' Too quiet' I thought. 'I thought the little guy would be meowing his head off. Maybe he is still mad. Or probably asleep. Wait do they have any feelings or capable of human emotion? I probably should check up on some more reserch on Misaki. Though first, I need to call my editor, Aikawa-san'.

I clicked a button on my car and the voice commander came on.

" Hello Akihiko, what would you like for me to do today?" the car said. During the voice comand, Misaki did a hight pitch squeek and the cage jolted allitle.

'Probably scared the little neko' I thought

" Sorry must have frightened you?" I chuckled lightly at the end. The little neko grumbled as of saying " You don't say".

"Call Aikawa" I said "Calling Aikawa" it repeated

It rang once

Rang twice

Rang three times

"Hello Usami-sensei, are my prayers heard and you have finished your manuscript. It must be the end of the world" she said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes "Don't worry the world isn't ending yet. I haven't finished it... but I do need your help on a personal problem" I said

"Huaah" she sighed " You can never take care of yourself properly. So what is the problem?"

"Well..." I lead off "It's not taking care of myself per say, it's taking care of someone else".

" Like what a pet?" She asked

"No more like a Hybrid Child that I got for my birthday." I said. " Speaking of birthdays." She said enthusiastically " I left your present at your penthouse, hope you like it. So yeah, I just left from your house now, but now that you said you have a Hybrid Child, Im definatly coming back. I've heard of it and thinking of buying one for my own."

" Well I hope you can help me get the supplies and teach me how to care for another...thing in my house"

Misaki: What am I chopped liver? An alien? I don't thik so.

"Alrighty then, better go shopping. See yah" she then ended the call

"Call ended" the voice said

Misaki's P.O.V

' I'm so pissed off right now. I mean just, that was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me since I have been created' said Misaki

I hope tat nothing else like that happens again or so help me. Thought, I thought the girl at the other place was Usagi-san's girlfreind. I guess I was wrong about that, so maybe the one on the phone is his wife/girlfreind. The woman didn't sound threatening, though I'm scared to see what she may look like. I hope my life doesn't turn out like shit.

*Time Skip*

I felt the car slow down then immideatly stop. My heart went on full throttle, adrenaline flowing through my entire body. Through the holes of ny cage I saw Usagi move allitle.

" I see she picked up my items. Let's hope I'll be a good owner until you turn into your human form." said Usagi-san

' I wonder what I'll look like?' I pondered

I heard a thump on the glass, it startled me.

'WTF' I shouted

"Ugh" groaned Usagi "Aikawa-san what are you doing slamming your face on my car window?"

"Aww but Usami-sensei,you have a real life Hybrid Child in your passenger seat" said Aikawa with her choice muffled behind the glass

"Well there is no reason to smash your face on the glass window" said Usagi-san

"Just open the door and get in the house,I wanna see him" shouted Aikawa

'Aikawa-san is her name huh? I better keep that in mind.' I said

"Fine"sighed Usagi-san "Just wait a second so I can unlock the door".

I heard a Beep and a car door opening. I felt cage being lifted in a jerk like motion.

'Oh shit here we go again' I said

I felt the cage being rushed to a certain area but I don't know where,since I'm being jerked around. I heard the click of a door being unlocked and opened. Then I was placed back on a flat surface.

'Finally!' I thought 'For a second there,I was gonna hurl'.

"Aikawa!" I heard Usagi-san's voice "Don't jerk him around. You might hurt him for all I know".

"Aww" cooed Aikawa "You finally care for another being"

'What does she mean?' I wondered

"Just because I don't like huge crowds of people doesn't mean I don't like be around anyone" countered Usagi-san

"Yeah,Yeah" tainted Aikawa "Just let me open the cage,my patience can't hold any longer".

"Am I stopping you in any way possible? No. Just open it before you explode." said Usagi

'Please don't crush me. Pleae don't kill me. PLEASE DON'T STRANGLE ME TO DEATH' I shouted

"Also Aikawa-san, I know how you are with cute objects. So I would appreciate it if you don't squeeze the little thing to death." he warned

"Not to worry" said Aikawa " I'll be a-"good person"" she said crazily

'Fuck this Shit I gotta get the fuck up outta here before I die' I screamed


	5. New Friend and Crazy Fangirl

Author's P.O.V

Misaki was frightened as he saw Aikawa reaching her hands to pick him up. A crazy love-struck grin was placed on Aikawa-san's face. She picked him up and rocked him like a baby to a mother.

"Aww he is so cute. His eyes are so big and bright like he was made to take in everything the world will give him" she said while blushing at the ball of cuteness

'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die' were the only things that Misaki said

Akihiko's P.O.V

'I swear Aikawa is going to kill the little guy sooner or later' I thought 'Maybe I should stop her before things get to rough. I know Aikawa and when I see this situation. I know it's not gonna end well.'

" Hey Aikawa, maybe you should let Misaki down. I mean he is little he maybe scared when you twirl him around in your arms like that.

Aikawa's P.O.V

" Aww your no fun Usami-sensei. The Hybrid seems okay I mean I'm bot scaring him aren't I?" I asked

I looked down and saw something that broke my heart. The kitten's face looked pale. 'Must have spun him too fast.' He looked as if he would throw up any second.

I placed him down on the floor and watched him wobble like a penguin back and forth.

Misaki's P.O.V

'That...was...not...fun' I said in between my swaying motion.

I plopped on the wood floor with a light thump. My head was spinning in circles and I looked at Usagi-san 'Thank youu. But why arrre therrrre 2 Usagi-sannnnn's' I said slurring alot

I could barely hear what they were saying, but I hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Author's P.O.V

" I'm so super, super, SUPER sorry about doing that to him. I guess you're right I can't handle myself around cute things. I'm gonna have to control myself." Aikawa said dramatically

Akihiko looked back at his Hybrid Child,Misaki 'Well at least she didn't strangle him to death like I predicted.' Akihiko thought

Akihiko sighed "Well I guess I should thank you for greeting mute the supplies for Misaki. Though you have to learn how to "calm" you're nerves. I am gonna need your experience nurturing and careing. You and I both know that I am no expert at those two things."

Misaki shook his head to get the dizziness out of him. His ears flapped a lot from side to side. Aikawa turned to Misaki and walked slowly towards him. She got on her knees to be on Misaki's level.

She stuck her finger out in front of the cat. Misaki looked at the finger and groweld low. He stuck out his paw a little bit and drew back. Then swiped her finger and scurried away to the red couch. Aikawa was a little disappointed and sulked a bit. Akihiko saw this and felt alittle bit sad for her. He got on his knees and crawled to Misaki.

He clicked his tounge to get Misaki's attention. Misaki looked to Akihiko's gave and was curious. He got our from the leg of the clutch and followed Akihiko's lead. He was followed back to Aikawa' s feet and was really confused 'Why do I need to come back to her?!'

"Aikawa is very sorry,she wants you to forgive her." explained Akihiko

Aikawa was surprised but looked down at the kitten. She pressed her palm pin top off his ears and Misaki didn't flinch. He stood there purring 'Maybe she isn't so bad afterall?' He said 'I might have made a new friend.'

Aikawa's eyes were so bright and was about to scream her head off. "Akihiko I'll be back tomorrow. I can't hold back trying to squeeze him again." Worth a flash she ran out with Akihiko and Misaki looking as the door.

"Well that was interesting. Well then better catch up on some reading on how to take care of you. Don't cause any trouble." He scolded

Akihiko walked up the stairs with the "Hybrid Child" handbook

Misaki was left alone and confused 'Maybe some exploring might do me good?' Said Misaki

He walked into the kitchen 'This doesn't look dangerous at all.' He said

Hiroki: *death glares*

Me: Heyyyyy

Hiroki: Don't hey me you took a long ass time to update and you haven't started our part with Nowaki and I

Me: You wanna get busy with Nowaki *wiggles eyebrows*

Hiroki: You BRAT EXPlAIN NOW *Pulls out thick books*

Me: Okay Okay I know the chapter might have been lame. I went to Florida for the week. Then I got sick on Wednesday and Thursday so I couldn't have anytime with family cause I kept on falling asleep. Then Friday and Saturday I was just plain tired

Hiroki: Weak excuse even for abrat like you

Nowaki: Bark Bark

Me: Just you wait next chapter will be a beautiful backstory


	6. Hybrid Nowaki

**(A/N: The moment you guys have all been waiting for.**

 **NOWAKI X HIROKI**

 **JUNJOU EGOIST Couple**

 **ENJOY)**

Flashback

When Hiroki was 8 years old. He went out for a special birthday for himself. He wanted to be alone right now before the party started. When he reached an abandoned park he found something unusual inside of an old oak tree. A short and still boy with a patches of dirt on his face. Hiroki went up to touch him.

"Are you okay? You've been sitting there for..." Hiroki tapped the small boy. Although, all he did was fall onto the grass. Hiroki got worried and tried to shake him awake.

"Excuse me?! Is there something the matter? Please wake up!" Hiroki got more and more scared for the boy near the tree. He had to take extreme measures.

"Don't worry. Hold tight,my mom will know why to do." Hiroki said determined

Hiroki lifted up the boy and hoisted him up on his shoulders. Hiroki used all of his child-like strength to help the boy. Each jolt that unconscious boy received,little response was followed

~*Timeskip*~

Hiroki bursted through the door."Mama! Mama! This boy is hurt. Please help him, at least for me he's not moving." Hiroki pleaded

Although Hiroki's mother was very kind and helpful, sometimes her mod changes to the meanest thing she can get. She looked up from her book and sighed." Alright I'll get a good at him."

Hiroki's mother laid the boy down on the bed. First, she checked for any type of sickness or injury. Although, nothing happened to be cut or scratched. All she could find was that the boy had pale skin, blue eyes, blue-black hair, and a marking on his right wrist saying "Hybrid Child"

"Demonic" she replied to herself." Is something wrong with him mom" Hiroki said worried

She only frowned "It seems to me that this boy or thing is called a Hybrid Child. I have no clue what it is plus it has features of an animal. It seems weird to have this thing exist."

The small boy had a cap on his head. Kamijou-San took it off to see a pair of Husky-like ears. His tail was wrapped up in bonds to keep it from showing. As she unwrapped it she saw her son look very sad.

"The person who created this thing is crazy. I want you to put it back and never see it again." Demanded the mother. Little Hiroki started to protest."But wai-" "No buts Hiroki. This is an order from your mother." She said sternly.

With now an upset Hiroki,he grabbed the item gently and walked away upset.

*Time skip*

Hiroki's P.O.V

I went on and trudged to the tree that I saw him abandoned. Before I set him against the tree, I stared at him. Just seeing him like this made me feel guilt.

"I don't care what my mom says about you. I'm gonna take care of you." I got closer to him and whispered to him. "I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." Then I hugged him and started walking away slowly,looking back a few times to make sure nothing would happen.

'I have this strange overprotectiveness of him. I've never felt this obviously I'll have to look into it even further.' I thought

In the background were the boy is located I swear I heard a faint noise.

"Hi...ro..."

 **That's** **all I have for now.** **See** **yah in the next update**. ? ﾟﾤﾗ


	7. Caretaker

Hiroki's P.O.V

The next day I still kept my promise. It was 10 A.M and my parents were out to the grocery store for a few hours. I convinced them that I can take care of myself for a measly few hours. I had hoped that my parents would actually let me take care of myself, although they were hesitant but dad let me and convince mom too. So now that I'm in the woods I have my moms first aid kit. Mom is very good at being a doctor. I've seen her do all of her medical stuff whenever a client comes to our house. At first it seems very easy once I saw her, but turns out a lot difficult. I tried to unbandaged the boys tail without clipping it. The tail was very lifeless but it had the same navy blue color as his hair. There was a white tip at the end of the tail too. I started to take a canteen of warm water and splashed it onto the cloth. I wiped the dirt off his face, hands, even his clothes as well. It was nerve racking having to take care of someone...or something that isn't breathing.

"...ro..."

I looked behind myself and no one was there. I even looked left, right, even above myself. Alas, no one was there.

"I swear I heard something." I mumbled, mostly to myself and a bit to the other boy. I continued to swipe is face and when I turned my face downward "Hi...ro" was what I heard again.

I felt a chill go down my spine. I slowly turned my head, excited to what I have discovered.

The boy...was awake.

His baby blue eyes were still but lively as ever. They were piercing toward my chocolate brown. All air was out of my lungs. I didn't know if I even breathed in.

"Hiro!" The boy stated with a smile "Hiro!"

I knew my name wasn't ' _Hiro_ ' but ' _Hiroki_ '. But all of it didn't matter. It could be just a nickname only he knows of me.

"Yes, my name is Hiro. What's yours?" I stated calmly

The boy looked as if he was pondering, as if the question was a very hard math problem.

"N-Nowaki" he stated happily "At least that's what my creator said."

I was puzzled as well ' _Typhoon_?'

"Who's your creator?" I asked

He looked very confident at first "His name is.." until he frowned "Actually I don't know. All of my past memories are gone. Even I don't know why I was under this tree. Well up until you found me yesterday."

I was confused "I thought you were asleep. How could you possibly know my name?"

"I was asleep, but I could faintly here your conversation with your mom." Nowaki then frowned, his ears drooped downward. "I...actually thought you were just gonna leave me here again. I was really disappointed." But than his ears perked up and wiggled a lot. "But than you came back, so I'm really glad Hiro-kun came back. I know he must love me.

His tail was wagging really fast and his smile was so bright it could light up the whole forest. Then I was reminded at the word he said to described my effect ion toward him.

' **Love** '

I blushed a lot " Well...I-I-I... would e-exactly call it...l-l-love, but I c-care for you very m-much." I stuttered a lot.

Nowaki nodded "Okay Hiro-kun!"

I started to stand up" Since my mom and dad aren't home we can hang out at my place." I stretched out my hand for him to grab. "Let's go!"

~Timeskip*

Nowaki's P.O.V

For the short time we have been together. I felt something happy about Hiro-kun. Almost as if he would be a better person for me. I was right. When we got to his house, he showed me things that were wonderful to see.

First, he got us something to eat. I never experienced food so my first bite out of this thing, I feel in happiness. It was a square like object that had a letter B at the top so it wasn't actually a square. There were two of the same kind stuck together with a light-brown and sticky filling and a purple filling that was not so sticky.

"Hiro-kun, what is this called?" I asked happily. "It tastes soooooo good!" My ears and tail twitching in delight.

Hiro just lifted his eyebrows like what I said was questionable.

"You never heard of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before!?" He asked surprised

" Ahh so that's what this is called. And no. I haven't, I never even eaten before."

Hiro nodded as he remembered that I was created and not born.

After lunch, he showed me the things he does at a "school". Which I guess is a learning facility for young adolescents. He taught me a lot, so I know that Hiro-kun will be very smart. Might even be a teacher by the way he is giving me info as if he is determined. We did this routine of getting to know him. It was fun, but I heard something from downstairs with my animal ears.

"Oi, Hiro. I hear someone coming from the door."

Then that's when he had a panicked look on his face. "Crap, my mom is not going to be happy when she sees you. Please follow me." Hiro jolted up and grabbed my arm and whispered yelled "Walk quietly, but quickly!"

I followed orders and got to a small room. But it was located at the back of the hallway. I saw him open a small door that looked like it connected to the wall because it had the same wallpaper. It had different stuff like toys and books to use and some lamps.

Hiro-kun turned towards me.

"Just stay quiet and stay here. I'll come back for you. I promise."

And he looked as if he would keep that promise.

"HIROKI!" Shouted s womanly voice from downstairs. Hiro-kun pushed me back into the small room and close the door, whispering 'sorry.'

The door muffled his voice, but I vividly heard an "I'm coming down." and then footsteps going decrescendo until nothing.


	8. Birthday Surprises

**(A/N: I'm sorry this might be short. I just wanted the next chapter to be better. P.S this will be a slight preview since I couldn't find time to finish the chappies)**

Nowaki's P.O.V

I couldn't hear anything after Hiro-kun left. It sort of left me empty inside after him leaving. I know he will come back, because of his promise. So all I have to do is be patient and everything will be fine.

I yawned.

Well maybe I should just...rest my...eyes...for a bit.

At that, I just went straight to dreamland.

*Timeskip to an hour*

Hiroki's mom P.O.V

I watched as Hiroki went to sleep. I silently closed the door. For some reason I had a nagging feeling swarm me about the walls. Almost as if something is hiding behind them. Call it paranoia or mothers' intuition, but I believe something is wrong.

I started to creep next to the walls to try to hear something, or even feel something for that matter. As I got to the end of the hallway I noticed something, a sort of small split in between a wall. A ran my fingers in it, not caring if I get a splinter or not.

I then heard something unbelievable. Snoring.

It got even louder at this one area. "Time to figure this out."

I grabbed the split and pulled as hard as I could. It was actually pretty easy to be pulled open. As I looked down at the figure that made the noise, I gave a scream.

Hiroki's P.O.V

It was a few moments after my mom closed the door. I wanted to wait for her to get to her and dad's room. After they would be at least sleep, I could go get Nowaki and bring him to my room to sleep throughout the night. I was planning out what to do after he would be in here and tomorrow morning. My parents do tend to go out early, but school is the only problem I have right now. I can't just leave him in my secret room all the time, he could get bored. Maybe if I can-

*AAAAHHHHHH!*

I bolted out my bed as soon as I heard my mom's all familiar scream. I made a mad dash and saw my mom where I wasn't happy where she was. There stood my dad, right next to me. "Hey what's going on here?!" Dad said puzzled. Then, he looked at mom and walked to her." Honey, what's the-."

Dad stopping mid-sentence wasn't a good sign. "Who is this child, and how long has he been here?"

Mother turned to him frantic."It's that demon...THING that Hiroki brought yesterday because it was injured. Now I definitely know that we are cursed. We should burn it, then we could-" "NO"

My parents looked at me as I rushed to Nowaki. "It was me, I was the one that brought Nowaki here. I wanted to help him."

My mom shook her head in fear." Dear look, now he's named it. We need an exorcist."

I stomped my feet. "Mom. I'm not possessed by the devil himself. I thought maybe I could kee-" "NO"

My mom had a scowl on her face. "Your father will throw that abomination away tomorrow."

I gawked "But Mom?!" " " said mom "You shouldn't have done this, it could've been a bad omen. I told you to get rid of it as soon as I saw that thing." She looked to Outo-san "Get rid of it." She hissed. Then she walked away to the room.

'This isn't fair, my mom doesn't trust me. Why does it have to be like this. I just wanted another friend like Akihiko.'

I stomped away to my room and slammed the door in anger. I flipped onto my bed and smothered my face in my pillow, while screaming in it like the child I am until I went to sleep.

*~Timeskip~*

The next morning was a quiet morning. Although, the aftermath from last night still frustrated mother and Hiroki. Hiroki had no choice, he had already felt sad about not keeping his promise to Nowaki about taking care of him keeping. This made him feel horrible, and he decided on the first time forever he wouldn't do what his parents told him too. But for now, he would have to act as if he wasn't upset.

And that would be difficult.


	9. RE- WORK

A.) Yes i feel bad for nit updating recently and i hope that since its the end of the school year " Key word hope"

And B.) I will be officially beta-ed by Shino Kirito Phantom. I am going to have all my old chapters edited by them and I'll upload the new content as well once all the old ones have been re-worked.

I have much faith in their skills and hope that this will get me to work much quicker when the end of the school year comes closer and closer.

\- Signed out by Gravity


End file.
